Secrets and Changes
by Jasper's Second Choice
Summary: When Worf decides he needs to discuss his and Deanna's new relationship with Riker, how will the commander react? And how will this all affect life on the Enterprise? D/W at the moment, probably will change. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I am entirely new to the TNG fandom and although I'm quite rabid about it already, I may be off on some of my facts. I do apologize for this, I'm doing the best I can and do ask for any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism more knowledgeable folks might be able to give me. I'd love feedback on this as it's my first attempt at TNG fanfic.

All characters and basic plot ideas (ie relationship canon) are not my idea and are entirely the property of the creators. I'm just playing with them. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secrets and Changes

Chapter 1

"We have to tell him," he said. "He should be made aware."

"He'll be aware," she replied, standing from the chair she had been seated on. "Everyone will, soon enough. We don't have to discuss it with everyone on the ship, do we?" she teased lightly. His trademark frown deepened.

"Deanna," he started, and then paused. She could sense the mixed emotions coming from him: the happiness that had been a recent development, the constant determination, and the very uncharacteristic nervousness. She took his hand, weaving her fingers in his. "With your…history, and the fact that he is our commanding officer, and-" he was stopped with one touch of a finger to his lips by the dark-haired woman standing in front of him.

"Worf," she said. "Relax. To address your first point, yes, Will and I have a history but we are now just friends. We both, as you know, have had other relationships since that point. Our history is a non-issue. As to your second point, I can't possibly see how rank has anything to do with it. Unless you are planning on letting this affect your work?" she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek on his chest. He returned her embrace and pressed his lips to the top of her head briefly before answering.

"No. Of course not. As my previous relationships have not affected my work as a Starfleet officer, neither will this one. However, a Klingon never-" he was cut off again by her sigh.

"Worf. You are a Klingon. But Will is not, and this is not a Klingon ship. The same rules do not apply here. If your work is unaffected, then no matter what Will thinks he will just have to deal with it." She stretched her arms up to place her hands behind his neck, and slid them along his shoulders, rubbing lightly. "You're so tense. You need to relax about this."

"I am sorry, Deanna. I cannot. I am going to speak to Commander Riker about this. I will not feel right unless I do. Whether or not you also speak to him is your own decision," he said, firmly.

"I suppose that's your right," she said with a sigh, smiling at the kiss placed on her forehead before he left her quarters. The smile remained on her lips as she walked to her replicator. "Computer, hot chocolate," she ordered, and returned to the chair she had previously been sitting on after taking her drink. She took a long sip before setting it on the small table beside her chair and tucking her legs up under her. She never would have imagined this particular turn her life had taken.

She wasn't quite sure how it had all began. It simply seemed that one day, the emotions she felt coming from the Klingon were different somehow, though she couldn't quite put her finger on it at first. It was shortly after they had solved the problem of Worf's alternate realities colliding. They had begun spending more time together and the changed emotions suddenly became clear. Though Deanna had never previously considered anything more than a friendly relationship with Worf, through their free time spent together she began to find her own emotions changing, as well, and things had simply progressed naturally to this point. There had never been any formal statement, they just both realized one day that what was between them had, at some point, become more than friendship.

Once this realization had been made, however, Worf had developed that obnoxious Klingon sense of honour about the whole thing, and began to insist upon telling Will Riker. His feeling was that because Will was his commanding officer, and because Will and Deanna had, in the past, been very much in love, he needed the commander's permission to continue pursuing a relationship with the counselor. Deanna had tried to convince him otherwise, insisting that it was none of Riker's business and involved only the two of them, but Worf was determined. Deanna laughed to herself and shook her head before taking another long sip of hot chocolate and thinking of the scene that must be happening in Ten Forward, where she was sure Worf would have found Riker.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am entirely new to the TNG fandom and although I'm quite rabid about it already, I may be off on some of my facts. I do apologize for this, I'm doing the best I can and do ask for any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism more knowledgeable folks might be able to give me. I'd love feedback on this as it's my first attempt at TNG fanfic.

All characters and basic plot ideas (ie relationship canon) are not my idea and are entirely the property of the creators. I'm just playing with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Secrets and Changes

Chapter 2

Worf entered Ten Forward, the ship's social hub, looking around carefully. He knew that Riker was generally found here with some female companion or another during his off hours-when he hadn't retired to his quarters. He finally spotted him, sitting miraculously alone, at the bar. Taking a determined breath, Worf walked towards him.

"Commander," he said as he arrived at the other man's side. Riker looked up.

"Worf. Care to join me?" he offered.

"Actually, Commander, I need to discuss something with you. Something of a…sensitive nature. May I speak to you alone?" Worf asked, shooting a glance at Guinan, the ever-listening El-Aurian bartender of Ten Forward, who was standing behind the bar a few feet away, obviously trying to appear inconspicuous. A puzzled look crossed Riker's face for a moment before he smiled.

"Sure, Worf. How about that table there?" he suggested, pointing to an empty table in the back corner, surrounded by other empty tables and beginning to move towards it.

"That appears to be appropriate," Worf said as he followed the commander towards the table.

A few minutes later, once Riker had polished off the last of his drink and had it replaced, and Worf had silently accepted the prune juice brought to him-apparently on Guinan's recommendation to the server-the silence was broken.

"So, Worf," Will began. "What was it you needed to talk to me about?" He didn't know anything for sure, but based on a few things he'd seen in the recent past, he had a hunch he might know what was going on.

"Sir. I know that, many years ago, you and Counselor Troi were…involved," Worf said. Riker smiled.

"Yes, Worf, that is true. History, but true history. I assume there's more to that statement," Riker replied

"Yes. Yes, of course there is. I am…" he stopped and thought for a moment. "Recently, I have…considered pursuing a relationship with the counselor."

"Well, I certainly don't think you'll have much luck if you continue calling her 'the counselor', Worf!" Riker laughed.

"Commander, I am not joking around. I have found myself becoming very…attracted, to Deanna and I feel that it is my responsibility to ensure you do not take issue with my becoming involved with her. You are not only my commanding officer, sir, I also consider you my friend. The only honourable thing to do in this situation is to ensure you will not be offended or jealous should Deanna and I pursue this course."

Riker sat back in his chair and took a breath. "Well, Mr. Worf, I don't think I've ever heard quite such a speech from you before. And I do appreciate it but…it is really unnecessary. Deanna and I are just friends. Close friends, but nothing more and have been nothing more for many years. I want nothing more for her than happiness. And you, too, Worf, are my friend. If being together is what will bring you both happiness, then I have nothing to say about it."

"Thank you, sir," said Worf, quickly taking back the last of his prune juice and standing. "Then I suppose this is all I had to say for this evening. I believe I will return to my quarters now. I have…appreciated this discussion."

Riker smiled. "Good night, Worf," he said as the other man left the table and the room. The moment he was out of earshot, Will's glass came down with a hard smack on the table. The smile fell from his face and he stared at his glass moodily. His time was starting to run out, and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
